


Recovery

by hannie3000



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Also SciFi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Friendships, Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannie3000/pseuds/hannie3000
Summary: Yuto blames himself for Junya's death.A new face opens the road to recovery.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! Actually watched several videos about bionics as research for this AU. Technology is amazing.

It's been two weeks since Junya's death. Two weeks since Yuto lost his arm, but gained a constant reminder of his failure. 

Junya's family didn't even have a body to bury. They just had an empty casket and empty words. 

We are so very sorry for your loss.

No one will ever know the truth. Command made that very clear during the debriefing. Equipment failure is what they decided to go with for the official statement. Irony at its finest.

* * *

"Good morning, Kuroishi. How's the arm feeling?"

Yuto hates the nurses that come to see him. They're all fake. Their fake smiles are the worst. 

"Gone." 

The nurse chuckles awkwardly. "Right, of course. I meant how your, uh, stump is feeling." 

"Itchy."

For a second, Yuto can see the fake smile drop as the nurse taps on his tablet to fill in Yuto's answer. "Itchy. Got it."

"Hey, why are they keeping me here anyway?" Yuto asks, though he's fairly certain he won't get the answer he needs. "I lost my arm. I've seen people be sent back to Earth for less." 

There's that fake smile again. "I'm sorry, I'm just here to do your check-up. I can't answer your question." 

"Then can you scratch my stump for me?"

The uncomfortable expressions is all Yuto has to amuse himself in his current situation. Why did these people become nurses if they are uncomfortable dealing with this stuff?

* * *

It's been a month since Junya's death. Yuto still can't forgive himself for his failure. He probably never can. Every day he wonders why he's still here. Why they're still keeping him here. What use is he to anyone like this?

No one in his squad is allowed to talk about what happened. What really happened. Command reminded them all how much is at stake if they decided to squawk. Families, friends, loved ones... How easy it would be to lose everything. 

Yuto already lost everything that day, but he knows his men have families and friends and loved ones that they don't want to lose. He understands. Because he knows the pain of losing everything, he will endure the pain of keeping silent. 

* * *

"Good morning, mister Kuroishi."

Yuto doesn't recognize this nurse. Is he new? He seems different from the many others that have been in here before. Less...fake.

"My name is Keigo Kazama. I'm new on the ship but I can assure you I am not new at the job." 

"I didn't--"

"Your expression gave you away. Your brow was furrowed in a way that said 'identify yourself, newcomer', so that's what I did."

Yuto scoffs. "Oh, so you're fluent in brow reading?" 

Keigo laughs. "I never thought to give it a name." 

"It's a shame you became a nurse. Brow reading is a rare talent. Probably could make a lot of money with that instead." 

"But what if I told you I don't care about the fame and fortune that could come from being an expert brow reader?" 

Their stupid conversation flows so naturally that Yuto doesn't even realize Keigo is already halfway through the examination. 

"Became a nurse to help people, is that it?"

Keigo smiles. It's a genuine smile. "Something like that." 

* * *

It's been two months since Yuto lost his arm. One month since Keigo became his regular nurse (dare he say friend), and two weeks since Yuto received a bionic arm. The newest in CyberTek technology.


End file.
